


Urban greenery

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Tolkien Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Glorfindel and Ecthelion go to the park after boring meeting.For Tolkien Secret Santa 2019.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2019





	Urban greenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azaisya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaisya/gifts).



Glorfindel glanced at Ecthelion. He wasn’t looking at him, but there was a brief moment when their eyes met. Glorfindel refrained from smiling. The council lasted a long time, and frankly, was quite boring. But out of respect for the king, he kept the straight face.

Matters of city’s sewerage were lengthy and not very interesting, as it was issues of urban greenery, raised by Galdor, but, thankfully, after that, the council was over. Glorfindel tried not to look too much relieved, but it was challenging. This monthly reviews of the city’s maintenance matters were torture for him. He didn’t hide it, he was chosen for the lord because of proficiency in the art of war and kinship with the king, which not necessary equals skills in city management. He wasn’t alone in this – lady Aredhel didn’t hide her boredom, with the face making him understand how happy she is the council is over. He didn’t respond with the same, keeping serious, but he smiled to himself.

Ecthelion looked at this exchange of the glances with rebuke. “It’s very serious matters, not to laugh at,” he said, leaving the council room shoulder to shoulder with Glorfindel.

“Oh, come on, admit you yawned in the spirit.”

“It doesn’t change the fact its important matters and someone have to take care of it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. As always. What would you say if we go to walk through Southern Park? Galdor spoke of it so interesting…”

“Don’t pretend you were listening. But I’ll go, with pleasure.”

It was a sunny day, although the wind carried a cold breeze from the mountain. They walked through the white city, beautiful in the rays of the sun. The Park was green and flourishing, indeed Galdor was right allocating so many funds on urban greenery. They lived in Gondolin, not for long, and the city still amazed him. He didn’t take part in building it, as he was not of the finest craftsmen, Turgon showed him plans of the city long ago. He was his cousin, son of Lalwen, and the king trusted him.

They sat on the bench, cause ground could be quite cold already, as it was late autumn, despite the sunny day.

“I think it’s enough serious matter for today,” Glorfindel said, sitting down. He reached to Ecthelion face, brushing his hair away. His hand was shaking as he did so. He didn’t know if it wasn’t too straight forward, showing too much of his affection. Yet he decided to make a gesture. “What do you think?” he asked, voice trembling.

„Oh, I don’t know if the matter you want to raise isn’t serious also.”

Glorfindel blushed a little bit. He was in love with Ecthelion for a long time already but he didn’t dare to make a move.

“Well, if you say so… I don’t know… I just wanted to…”

Ecthelion interrupted a sentence and kissed him.

“Sometimes you speak too much,” he stated, with his hand still tangled in Glorfindel’s hair.

“I just thought you… You would never want, well, me.”

“You’re silly. Why?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes you seemed so distant. I think simply didn’t know your feeling so I was freaking out.”

“Yeah, maybe I’m not the best in expressing them,” he said as he kissed him again.

“I think that now you’re quite good at it.”

“Let’s go to my place. People are starting to stare at us.”

“Yeah, we better go. Or soon the king would hear what his lords are doing in public places.”


End file.
